Hell Hath No Furry!
by O.oWTF
Summary: Set more or less around the 4th movie. There's been a little... Misunderstanding and the girls are out for blood


A/N: Okay I just wanted to say to those who have been waiting for the next chapter in Second Chances I swear I am almost done with it, just not satisfied with some things so I'm trying to fix it.

Hope you guys like this story don't be afraid to let me know what you think. I really enjoy writing shorts so I may try doing some more. Usual disclaimers apply-I own nothing!

OOO

The night was dark as a group of girls fight against the black creatures trying, and nearly succeeding, to destroy the city.

"We can't keep this up!" Cure Aqua stated.

"They're too fast and strong and we can't use our powers against them. It's not fair!" Cure Marine exclaimed, dodging an overhead strike that destroyed the area of asphalt she had been standing on. Landing by her partner panting, she looked around to see that the rest of cures were in similar states.

There were 5 cure teams currently in the same area trying to destroy the enemy but they were starting to wear out fast. They had been holding their own for a while but they were still down two teams and the newest pretty cures were still young, and inexperienced so they had to figure out how to fight efficiently without their powers.

"Mou, this would be a lot easier if we had our power houses here." Said Melody.

The dark creatures decided to attack at that moment, but the girls all quickly banded together and managed to push their enemy back enough to get some proper breathing room. The area around them was crumbling and many of the buildings had been smashed or were completely fallen over. The girls didn't give it much thought though having seen much worse come about from a fight and knowing that somehow everything would be restored when the fighting was done. If they managed to win of course.

"Power houses?" Happy asked curiously.

"Yeah. They are part of the two teams that are still missing. They have the most physical strength out of all the cures. They are also the oldest teams here. Saki-san and Mai-san are able to channel their powers into their physical strength and speed, although Mai-san focuses more on speed than strength. Nagisa-san, well she's just really strong." Answered Peach.

"Okay so where are they?" Asked Beauty.

Just then they heard a commotion coming from a set of tall office buildings at the end of the street. They all braced themselves for another attack when two objects crashed through the building about half way up and skidded through the street. The two objects were none other than Cure Black and Cure Bloom. Cure Bloom skidded to a stop but had managed to leave a long trail through the asphalt from where she had landed to where she stopped. Cure Black bounced off of the ground 5 feet beside where Bloom had landed and sailed through the air a few paces before slamming into the side of a city bus that had been left abandoned in the middle of the road.

All of the cures looked shocked at the two arrivals and then looked up to see where they had come from and could see a clear hole going through not one but three of the office buildings lined up.

"Umm, ask and you shall receive?" Melody gave off an uneasy chuckle. On the bright side the sudden appearance of the two cures seemed to have startled their enemy back for a bit longer.

"Itai. Did anybody get the license plate of the school bus that hit us?" Bloom asked hand on her head and trying to stand on shaky legs.

"Felt more like a freight train to me" Black replied standing up in not much better condition. Luminous landed and joined the girls having followed them to make sure they were okay.

"What happened to you guys? Did you run into more of those things?" A concerned looking Aqua asked. If there were more of them that were able to beat these two to this point, than they were in a world of trouble.

"No, much, much worse" Bloom said with a hint of a whimper in her voice.

"What!?" The group asked starting to get a little scared. What could possibly be so bad that it would scare these two experienced Cures?

"I'm afraid there was a bit of a… misunderstanding amongst the girls" Hikari replied with a nervous chuckle. All of the Cures looked between the three girls not really understanding what was being said. Only a few Cures managed to connect the dots realising that there were still two Cures that were missing.

"Wait, you two are scared of your girlfriends?" Mint voiced the thoughts that a few of them had.

"Their trying to kill us!" Black and Bloom screamed at the same time with panicked faces.

"With good reason" Cure Egret announces as her and White landing in front of everyone and glared at their respective partners. Said partners let out and Eep and resorted to hiding behind the closest Cure they can find, being Luminous for Black and Dream for Bloom.

"You know I don't get why you two are so mad at me, I didn't even do anything! She's the one that grabbed your ass." Nagisa pointed at Bloom hiding behind Dream. "Hell I should be pissed too since she touched my girlfriend!" Nagisa yelled at the two approaching Cures causing them to pause a moment and looked at one another.

"You grabbed White's ass?" Dream asked Bloom in a low and incredulious voice not believing the situation that was occurring before her eyes.

"They look alike from behind! It's not my fault!" Bloom yelled in defence causing all of the Cures to sweat drop knowing that it was a pretty weak excuse against two very pissed of Cures.

"That's no excuse!" Egret yelled and leapt at her partner. Bloom jumped out of the way and the girls continued to play a dangerous game of cat and mouse.

"Sorry Nagisa, I shouldn't have reacted like that" Honoka told her partner taking her hand and skimming her eyes over her to check for serious damage.

"Well I really shouldn't have laughed when she did it. So I guess we'll call it even" Nagisa smiled at her and as the two leaned in to finalize the apologies with a kiss they the heard cough coming from the side. Both faces immediately heated when they noticed that they had the attention of all the Cures and nothing could be heard except the one sided fight going on by Egret and Bloom.

"Hate to break up this romantic moment and all but we still have a crises on our hands." Aqua said pointing to the dark creatures that had finally regrouped and were starting to enclose on their area.

"Right sorry" Nagisa apologised "Alright everyone let's go!" With that of the cures charged off to fight and eventually save the city.

OOO

Omake

The next day Nagisa and Saki were walking to the park to meet their girlfriends, one looking exhausted and the other with a slight limp.

"You look terrible what happened to you?" Nagisa asked the girl on her left.

"You sold me out that's what happened. Chicken" Nagisa just shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't dumb enough to get on Honoka's bad side, at least not often, and especially not to stay on it. "Mai made me sleep on the couch last night and that thing is hard as a rock. Needless to say I didn't get much sleep." Saki answered then asked "what happened to you?"

Nagisa felt her cheeks heat up and could reply with a half-hearted "I don't want to talk about it"


End file.
